


Destiny, Fate, How to Throw a Curveball

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Legends of Tomorrow S2, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, post-oculus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: Когда у Мика не получается стереть ему память, Леонард остается в 2014 со всеми воспоминаниями из 2017 и клянется, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы не допустить своего героического самопожертвования. Но время не так-то просто обмануть, и Леонард всего лишь обнаружит, что над ним намного больше ниточек, чем он ожидал.





	Destiny, Fate, How to Throw a Curveball

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny, Fate, How to Throw a Curveball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846032) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> Спасибо бете Louinthestars (https://ficbook.net/authors/1770427)

_— В конце концов, ты станешь лучшим человеком._  
  
Слова Мика эхом отдаются в ушах Леонарда. Его глаза всё ещё жжёт от вспышки яркого света. Он моргает и мотает головой, слыша удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
Отлично. Значит, стирание памяти.  
  
Его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Год назад Мик зашёл в Святые и Грешники и сказал Леонарду:  _«Ты лучший парень из всех, кого я знал. Может, ты не считаешь себя героем, но ты герой для меня.»_  Тогда Леонард принял это за пьяный бред, но сейчас он начинает осознавать, что тот человек был совсем не Миком Рори из 2013. Зная то, что он знает сейчас, та ситуация выбешивает даже больше. Это неправильно: то, что Мик стал кастрированной собачонкой и вернулся во времени, чтобы сделать первый шаг к тому, чтобы Леонард превратился в того, кем не является. Слово «герой» никогда не числилось в его резюме, и у него нет никаких намерений менять это. Ему ни к чему становиться хорошим человеком, если это в итоге приведёт его к скорой смерти. Он даже представить не может, что мог бы стать кем-то, кто поставит чью-то жизнь выше своей, если только ради Лизы. И он не хотел бы быть этим «кем-то».  
  
Кожу покалывает от желания развернуться и заставить Мика понять, что быть хорошим совсем не стоит того, если ты мёртв. Единственное, почему он держит язык за зубами и не берётся за криопушку, это то, что дать Мику уйти, позволив поверить в то, что он победил и вернул Леонарда на правильный путь, даёт ему тактическое преимущество.  
  
Он пробирался в хранилища и высокозащищённые здания, проходил через вооружённых охранников с добычей в кармане. Если сравнивать с тем, то это просто детская забава. Нужно лишь перехитрить самого себя. Проще простого.  
  


***

  
  
— Отлично, давай поймаем спидстера, — улыбается Мик, осматривая свою новую сверкающую пушку. Впервые с того времени как Мик — другой Мик,  _будущий_  Мик — бросил его в этом самом складе, Леонард снова чувствует себя комфортно рядом со своим напарником.  
  
В этом Мике нет ничего мягкого. Он нажимает на курок и пламя поднимается прямо к потолку, подгоняемое маниакальным смехом.  
  
— Да! Вот это разговор!  
  
— Аккуратнее, Мик. План состоит в том, чтобы поджечь Флэша, а не самих себя, — предупреждает Леонард, но не может избавиться от почти что головокружительного облегчения от того, что его старый напарник вернулся.  
  
Он хотел бы, чтобы Тоун и остальные рассказали ему побольше о будущем, помимо его печального конца. Было бы проще избежать пути становления жертвенным героем, если бы он знал, что именно привело его к этому. Какие решения нужно принимать, а какие нет. Он ненавидит придумывать план без возможности учесть все возможные детали, особенно если ставки настолько высоки.  
  
В любом случае, он думает, что убийство Флэша — это как раз то, что ему нужно.  
  


***

  
  
И если он проваливает это дело, ну и что? Он всё ещё  _злодей._  
  
Он всё ещё лжёт и жульничает, и убивает, и делает всё возможное, чтобы никто не принял его за героя.  
  


***

  
  
До некоторых людей просто не доходит.  
  
— Ты не должен этого делать, — говорит Барри, как будто искренне ожидает, что Капитан Холод сейчас положит свою пушку и внезапно, посреди ограбления банка, решит, что есть намного более интересные способы провести свободное время, и просто уйдёт прочь из хранилища полного заложников и миллионов долларов.  
  
Прошло едва два месяца с того момента, как Леонард оставил избитого и потрёпанного Флэша на грязном асфальте аэропорта Фэррис, пытавшегося переварить предательство. И вот он, Барри, здесь, пытается  _отговорить_  Леонарда от совершения преступления, как будто тот никогда и не вставлял нож ему в спину.  
  
Пацан вообще не учится на ошибках.  
  
— Ошибаешься, Флэш. Я действительно должен, — говорит Леонард, целясь.  
  
— Что ты… — Барри не удаётся завершить свой вопрос. Леонард нажимает на курок и ледяной бласт примораживает ноги Барри к земле.  
  
Позади него несколько заложников, которые явно надеялись на Алого Спидстера, не сдержали звуков огорчения и шока, наблюдая, как их герой потерял дееспособность. Хоть и временно. Однако, как же легко можно это исправить. Леонард всё ещё держит палец на курке и направляет пушку на лицо Барри. Их взгляды встречаются, и на какой-то момент Барри выглядит испуганным под этой маской. Время, кажется, замедлилось, секунды превращаются в минуты, пока Леонард, прищурившись, смотрит в эти широко распахнутые от страха глаза.  
  
Дело в том, что  _легко_  его никогда не интересовало. Никакого вызова, никакой хитрости. Это обесценивает конечный приз.  
  
Он позволяет руке с пушкой опуститься, и есть что-то однозначно удовлетворяющее в том, как едва слышно Барри выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
Леонард подступает ближе к месту, к которому приморожен самый быстрый человек на Земле, немного наклоняется — ещё одна порция запугивания, чтобы убедиться, что на этот раз Барри послушается.  
  
— Хватит пытаться воззвать к моей  _хорошей стороне_. Ты должен был уже понять, что у меня её нет.  
  
Он стреляет ещё раз, покрывая ноги Барри льдом — чтоб наверняка — и ухмыляется, когда Барри кривится от боли.  
  


***

  
  
Это случается, когда сердце его отца превратилось в жалкий кусок льда. Сам Леонард находится в Айрон Хайтс, смотрит через стеклянную перегородку на улыбающееся лицо Барри Аллена. Тогда он начинает понимать, что встретился с врагом намного более могущественным и опасным, чем Флэш, и у него есть подозрения, что это не та битва, из которой он выйдет победителем.  
  
— В тебе есть хорошее, Снарт, — говорит Барри, и Леонард ухмыляется, как будто это ничего не значит, как будто эти слова не значат, что он  _проигрывает._  
  
Весь этот год он думал о том творящем добро себе, как о другом человеке. О мягкотелом незнакомце, который, так уж получилось, делил с ним одно имя и лицо. О противнике, которого нужно обыграть. О ком-то, кто сделал неправильный выбор, кто дал слабину и получил по заслугам.  
  
Но Барри смотрит на него с такой надеждой в глазах, это заставляет сердце Леонарда сжаться, и он задаётся вопросом, насколько уже много в нём от того человека, которого он всё это время пытался уничтожить. С другой стороны стеклянной перегородки Барри говорит ему не позволять прошлому определять его путь, и Леонарду приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать Барри, что он как раз-таки не о  _прошлом_  беспокоится.  
  
Он должен стараться сильней, удвоить усилия, подавить эту слабину в себе, пока она не взыграла против него.  
  
Вот только он помнит, как совсем недавно он стоял перед Барри с наведённой на него криопушкой, Льюис подстрекал его нажать на курок. И на какой-то момент, между одним ударом сердца и следующим, он действительно хотел этого. Чтобы спасти Лизу, да, но также потому, что он  _знал_. Знал с абсолютной уверенностью, что именно это тот самый выбор, который определит дальнейшее течение времени, изменит его путь бесповоротно. Нажать на курок, забрать жизнь. Тем самым спасти свою. Убить Барри и стереть любой намёк на Леонарда Снарта, героя, который умирает ради кучки идиотов, путешествующих во времени.  
  
И он всё равно не смог сделать этого. Даже зная, что это будет значить для него, он не смог.  
  
Что же такого в Барри Аллене, что продолжает подталкивать Леонарда каждый раз делать неправильные решения, которые противоречат его инстинкту самосохранения? Это была скользкая дорожка с самого начала. Нужно было не соглашаться на эту маленькую сделку с Барри тогда, когда он только узнал, кто скрывается под маской, никогда не должен был допускать сотрудничества с ним, и уж точно не должен был убивать Дэдболта, когда тот хотел прикончить Флэша.  
  
— Значит, я должен быть героем, как ты, Барри? Рисковать жизнью для кучки неудачников, которые считают меня обычным преступником? Уж спасибо. Меня сложно назвать командным игроком.  
  
Барри, конечно же, не улавливает отсылки. Его губы растягиваются в однобокой улыбке.  
  
— Ну не знаю, мне кажется, из нас получилась неплохая команда в этот раз. Просто подумай об этом. У тебя здесь будет достаточно времени для этого.  
  
— Не так много, как ты думаешь, — мрачно обещает Леонард. И он даже не имеет ввиду побег, который он уже тщательно продумал во всех деталях.  
  


***

  
  
Несмотря на все попытки, он всё равно оказывается на крыше, слушая речи Рипа о героях и легендах, и спасении будущего, пока его голова гудит от того светящегося прибора, которым Рип его вырубил. Даже не удивительно. Интересно, что случится, если он откажет, но у него есть предположение, что, так или иначе, он окажется на Вейврайдере с его согласием или без.  
  
Время, похоже, восстановит себя, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Это злит и разочаровывает, волна бессильного раздражения поднимается в нем от того, что он не владеет собственной судьбой. Из-за того, что он не может избежать будущего, как бы ни старался, и любой обходной путь в конце концов приводит обратно в ту точку, с которой он начал.  
  
— Куда ты идёшь? — зовёт Мик, смотря на его удаляющуюся спину. Леонард останавливается.  
  
— Нужно кое-кого навестить. Есть одно дело перед тем, как мы уйдём.  
  
Если он более резок, чем это требуется, то это лишь потому, что он не в настроении делиться какими-либо деталями. Вряд ли это честно по отношению к Мику, но Леонард не может не презирать его немного. Рори не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить это, он настолько отличается от будущего себя, что даже сложно представить, что он так сильно изменится. И всё-таки, часть Леонарда винит его за то, что они оказались в этой ситуации, в этой точке времени.  
  
— Так мы присоединимся к этому сумасшедшему англичанину? — хмурится Мик. — Мы что, герои теперь? — он выплёвывает слово с такой же ненавистью, какую чувствует Леонард, и Леонард хочет схватить его за плечи и встряхнуть. Спросить, что, черт подери, так грохнуло его по башке, что он отказался от стольких лет их сотрудничества и шанса переписать время в свою выгоду, и всё ради какой-то неуместной преданности этому сумасшедшему англичанину и его команде отбросов.  
  
Что же. Похоже, скоро они узнают ответ.  
  
— Не бойся, Мик. Что-то мне подсказывает, что путешествия во времени покажутся тебе довольно  _занимательными._  
  
Он кривится и уходит прежде, чем Мик успевает задать очередной вопрос.  
  


***

  
  
Когда замок поддаётся и дверь открывается, дом Уэстов встречает его темнотой и пустотой. Судя по полученной информации из полицейского участка, Уэст сегодня на двойной смене, а вот Барри должен был освободиться с работы уже час назад. Как это самый быстрый человек умудряется постоянно опаздывать?  
  
В ожидании Барри, он сидит на одной из нижних ступеней лестницы, пушка лежит рядом с ним в пределах досягаемости, хотя он и не собирается использовать её сегодня. Где-то в доме тикают часы, достаточно громко, чтобы нарушать тишину. Тик-ток. Тик-ток. Тик-ток. Как будто обратный отсчёт, которого не избежать.  
  
Он прислушивается к мерному, вызывающему напряжение звуку добрых двадцать минут, мечтая найти эти часы и заморозить, когда входная дверь наконец-то открывается, и Барри входит в дом. Даже в темноте его усталость очевидна. Тени залегли под его глазами, плечи опущены.  
  
— Долгий день, Барри?  
  
Леонард не в особо сочувствующем настроении, учитывая всё происходящее, а то, как Барри почти подпрыгивает от испуга, вызывает злорадное удовольствие. Похоже Флэша всё-таки можно застать врасплох. Вот только не тогда, когда это считается.  
  
Он нажимает на включатель на стене, и комната заполняется светом. Барри не нужно много времени, чтобы вернуть самообладание.  
  
— Снарт?! Какого чёрта! Хватит уже врываться сюда. Однажды Джо будет тем, кто войдёт в эту дверь, а он застрелит тебя и лишь потом будет задавать вопросы.  
  
Вот так самодовольное, победное ощущение испаряется. Если бы Барри имел хоть немного здравого смысла, он бы больше волновался за безопасность Уэста, а не Леонарда. Он никогда не сумеет с этим свыкнуться, с этой непоколебимой верой в то хорошее, что Барри видит в нём.  
  
Барри оставляет свою сумку у входа и подходит к Леонарду, так близко, что ему приходится отклониться и задрать голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Что случится, если он сейчас возьмётся за пушку? Будет ли он достаточно быстрым, чтобы поймать Барри? Возможно, ещё не совсем поздно изменить свое будущее. Возможно, он мог бы…  
  
Он стискивает руки в кулаки и отворачивается.  
  
— Твоё беспокойство это мило, но неуместно. Что-то подсказывает мне, что мои шансы умереть в твоём коридоре  _крайне_ малы, — он пытается звучать прохладно и беспечно, как всегда, но доля горечи, которая прилипла к нему ещё во время разговора с Рипом, всё-таки просочилась.  
  
Барри опирается о стену и скрещивает руки, хмурясь.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь, Снарт? Только не говори, что кто-то ещё пришёл к тебе с планом моего убийства, в котором ты не нашёл выгоды участвовать.  
  
— Не волнуйся, пацан. Для разнообразия, в этот раз не твоя жизнь на кону, — говорит он, и Барри тот час же выпрямляется, явно выражая беспокойство. Леонард продолжает, не позволяя Барри вставить и слово. — С того, что я слышал, ты вроде как знаком с путешествиями во времени?  
  
— Во времени? Что… Нет. Я… Зачем мне… Я не буду помогать тебе путешествовать во времени, чтобы украсть что-нибудь, Снарт!  
  
А это забавная мысль.  
  
— Мило, но я не за этим здесь, — Леонард слабо улыбается. — У меня есть небольшая история, которую я хочу рассказать тебе.  
  
И он рассказывает.  
  
Начинает с начала — или точнее, с конца, зависит с какой стороны посмотреть: Мик приходит к нему в Святые и Грешники. Тоун. Лига Смерти, Легенды, Копьё. Всё, что Тоун поведал ему о его будущем. Схватка с командой Рипа на поле боя во Франции времён Первой мировой. Мик, который отправил его обратно в 2014, не сумев стереть ему память. Все попытки Леонарда изменить временную линию, чтобы избежать своей участи.  
  
Барри становится невероятно взволнованным по ходу развития рассказа. В какой-то момент он садится на ступеньку ниже Леонарда, потирая лоб. Когда Леонард доходит до той части, где Рип Хантер делает ему предложение, которое он буквально не может отвергнуть, Барри прижимается головой к стене и закрывает глаза. Затем он открывает их вновь, со свежей порцией решимости во взгляде. Тот самый извечный оптимизм, который заставляет Леонарда чувствовать себя старым и побитым жизнью.  
  
— Но… Должно же быть что-то, что ты можешь сделать! Что если ты просто не пойдёшь на этот корабль?  
  
Как будто Леонард не обдумывал это.  
  
— Ты слушал, о чём я тебе говорил? Я пытался, Барри. Каждое решение, которое я принимаю, чтобы предотвратить будущее, о котором я не должен знать, не даёт никакого результата. Если бы я мог, не думаешь, что я бы уже это сделал?  
  
— Хорошо, значит… Отлично. Отправляйся на этот корабль, путешествуй во времени с профессором и Реем, и остальными. Потом, когда ты попадёшь в это место… место повелителей времени. Ты сказал, что оно вне временного потока, но возможно спидфорс мог бы позволить мне попасть туда. Я заберу тебя перед самым взрывом. Вроде бы всё просто, да?  
  
Барри ерошит волосы. Почему-то видеть его расстроенным сейчас как-то успокаивает Леонарда. Возможно, потому что он сам уже принял, если не смирился, с тем, что Барри всё ещё пытается побороть.  
  
— Я думал об этом. Не сработает. Если я сделаю что-либо, чтобы не умереть, тогда не будет того будущего, в котором Тоун забирает меня из 2014, чтобы присоединиться к его лиге суперзлодеев. А если этого не будет, тогда Мик не выкинет меня в прошлом со знаниями из будущего. Что в свою очередь значит, что я не буду знать о том, что умру и ничего не сделаю, чтобы это предотвратить. Старый-добрый временной парадокс.  
  
Он не может изменить свой путь, потому что именно он привёл его сюда.  
  
Ему понадобилось не мало времени, чтобы понять это. Наверное, даже слишком много. Он мог бы обойтись без лишней головной боли, если бы он пришёл к осознанию раньше, но в своё оправдание: путешествия во времени не та наука, которая подчиняется законам логики.  
  
— И что, значит, я должен просто  _дать тебе умереть?_ — злость Барри была ему знакома, дежавю, отправляющее его к тому моменту, когда он лежал на асфальте аэропорта, а Леонард говорил ему, что единственный, кого нужно винить, это он сам. Как и тогда, злость Барри направлена больше на самого себя, чем на Леонарда. — Потому что мы оба знаем, что это моя вина. Именно я всё это время толкал тебя на поступки более… героические. Говорил быть лучшим человеком. И это то, что тебя убьёт, и ты хочешь, чтобы я просто сидел и ждал пока это случится.  
  
— Ты не можешь спасти меня, Барри.  
  
— Тогда за чем ты пришёл, если не за помощью?  
  
Хороший вопрос. За  _чем_  он пришёл?  
  
— Чтобы попрощаться, полагаю. — Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это несправедливо, — лицо Барри искажается, он выглядит до ужаса уязвимо, и то, как его голос надламывается, заставляет Леонарда желать исправить это. Не для себя, а для Барри — и не это ли деталь, определяющая всё?  
  
Прежде чем он может остановить себя, его ладонь ложится на шею Барри, притягивая его к себе, и они сталкиваются губами. Из горла Барри вырывается тихий сломленный звук, и он отвечает на поцелуй с отчаянностью человека, который знает, что этот момент это всё, что у них есть. Обычно Леонард ни о чём не жалеет, но сейчас так сложно не увязнуть в огромной трясине «а что, если…».  
  
Между ними всегда было некоторое притяжение, с самого начала, скрытое под антагонизмом и скупым уважением и возрастающей нежностью, которую он пытался откинуть, но не был осведомлён о том, насколько сильно хотел ей поддаться, до этого момента, когда у них не оставалось времени.  
  
Кожа Барри тёплая на ощупь, короткие волоски на задней части его шеи слегка покалывают кожу пальцев. Он наклоняет голову и углубляет поцелуй, пытаясь навсегда оставить вкус Барри в памяти: кофе и сахар, и этот острый металлический намёк на электричество. Барри прижимается ещё ближе, как будто хочет, чтобы они растворились друг в друге, как будто это может предотвратить судьбу Леонарда, который, в свою очередь, лишь сжимает парня крепче.  
  
Они оба тяжело дышат, отстраняясь. Барри выглядит так, будто пробежал весь путь к Стар Сити и обратно. Его губы красные и припухшие. Леонард сдаётся порыву и проводит по их контуру пальцем, потому что отпускать сложно.  
  
Но он всего лишь оттягивает неизбежное. Он встаёт и направляется к двери. Один шаг, два, три, четыре, пять. Увеличивающееся расстояние между ними должно было помочь, но это как приз, который он не может получить — лишь заставляет хотеть его больше.  
  
— Прощай, Барри, — его голос почти ровный, но он делает ошибку, оборачиваясь назад. Барри выглядит разбитым, как будто готов распасться на части. Ирония в том, что он нашёл способ разрушить Флэша именно тогда, когда меньше всего хотел этого.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — тихо говорит Барри без всяких эмоций.  
  
Леонард почти что желает, чтобы он действительно имел это в виду. Было бы проще уходить.  
  


***

  
  
Кое-что о чём Тоун не рассказал: Легенды действительно кучка непроходимых идиотов, но зачастую они не такие уж плохие. Они часто всё портят, но они доверяют Леонарду даже когда не следовало бы. Они прощают Мика, и, возможно, это одна из причин, почему Мик будет настолько готов простить им то, как они будут обращаться с ним в будущем.  
  
Может это и есть одна из причин, почему ступая на Окулус, Леонард даже не думает о целостности таймлайна или о судьбе и предназначении, а только о том, что его напарник готов пожертвовать собой и его нужно остановить.  
  
— Старый друг, пожалуйста, прости меня, — говорит он, пользуясь замешательством Мика и вырубает его. Возможно, это будет считаться компенсацией за то, что он подморозил некую его будущую версию на французском поле.  
  
Когда Сара оттаскивает Мика, Леонард думает, что может, ему стоило извиниться и перед ней за то, что его прошлая версия собирается сделать с ними в будущем. Или сказать ей иметь чуть больше веры в Мика. Но он уже пытался баловаться со временем и знание будущего никак ему не помогло. Зачем возлагать на Сару такой же груз?  
  
Когда она уходит, а его окружают дружки повелителей времени, он скалит зубы на Дрюса, в неком плохом подобии усмешки и нажимает на защёлку предохранителя.  
  
— Не ты один знаешь кое-что о судьбе, старик.  
  
Устройство вибрирует в его руках, идёт перегрузка системы, и яркий свет слепит глаза. Он едва улавливает вспышку оранжевого и чувствует, как его тащат куда-то слишком быстро, эта сила заставляет его желудок сжаться в комок, мир вокруг размывается и кружится.  
  
Когда всё прекращается, под ногами вновь твёрдая земля, а набат в голове стихает, он спотыкается. Пара крепких рук не дают упасть. Ему понадобилось не много времени, чтобы осознать, что он не мёртв, что его не разорвало взрывом на миллионы крошечных кусочков.  
  
Восторженный голос Рамона прорывается сквозь волну дезориентации.  
  
— Вау, боже, это было чертовски странно! Вы в порядке?  
  
Руки на его плечах немного сжимаются и, когда Леонард поднимает глаза, он видит улыбающееся лицо Барри всего в нескольких дюймах от своего. Как бы Леонард ни был рад его видеть, это не отменяет того факта, что он в полнейшем недоумении. Ему не особо нравится быть единственным в помещении, кто не имеет и малейшего понятия о происходящем. Немного выровнявшись, он борется с оставшимся головокружением и хмурится на Барри.  
  
— Никто не хочет рассказать мне, что, чёрт подери, тут происходит?  
  


***

  
  
Всё намного проще, чем должно быть. Рамон с помощью своих сил отправил Барри к Точке Схода, где Барри забрал Леонарда прежде, чем он взорвался. И всё равно в этом плане оставалась лазейка, которую Леонард не мог заполнить.  
  
— Мне казалось, мы договорились, что спасать меня не самая лучшая идея.  
  
— Нет, это  _ты_  договорился и ушёл. И ты был прав. Я из 2016 не мог спасти тебя, но я из 2017 — вполне.  
  
Барри выглядит радостным и ликующим, разве что не прыгает от восторга. Когда он снимает маску, его волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, что невероятно очаровательно, и Леонард едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикоснутся. При других обстоятельствах он позволил бы себе отвлечься на прилив нежности и желания, который пробуждается в нём при виде Барри, но он намеревается постараться проанализировать всё, что ему говорят.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Это значит, что ты официально был мёртв в течении года. Достаточно, чтобы Тоун и Легион наняли тебя из прошлого.  
  
— С чего такая уверенность? — Он помнит всё: как Тоун забрал его со склада в 2014, Францию, Первую мировую. Как пронзил Мика куском льда. Но это ничего не значит. Он помнит это потому, что это произошло с ним уже очень давно.  
  
— Легенды как-то сделали остановку в Централ Сити. — Барри неловко потирает заднюю часть шеи. — Очевидно, их небольшой трюк с Копьём и победа над твоими суперзлодейскими приятелями повредила время, и понадобилось немного времени, чтобы исправить это, так что они застряли тут дольше, чем планировалось.  
  
Леонард сужает глаза.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «сломали время»?  
  
— Если честно, я не знаю. Тут были… динозавры. Штейн пытался объяснить всё это, но не то чтобы я что-то понял. Сейчас со временем всё в порядке. Вроде как.  
  
Динозавры. Он почти рад, что пропустил этот беспорядок. Предупреждения Рипа о последствиях вмешательства в таймлайн и изменения собственного прошлого неприятно отзываются в его голове.  
  
— Значит, ты вернулся в прошлое, чтобы сломать время, спасая меня?  
  
— Я ничего не ломаю. И я не был в прошлом. Поверь, я усвоил этот урок. — Выражение лица Барри даёт Леонарду понять, что за этим стоит целая история, что что-то произошло за то время, пока они не виделись. Сейчас, когда адреналин стихает, сложно не заметить приевшуюся к спидстеру усталость. Вечный оптимизм, за который Леонард частенько его дразнил, кажется, больше не сияет так ярко.  
  
Но его улыбка всё ещё освещает всю комнату.  
  
— Вся прелесть в том, что Точка Схода существует вне времени. С одной стороны это оказалось сложностью, потому что я бы не смог добраться туда без помощи Циско, но в тоже время мне не нужно было бежать в прошлое, чтобы спасти тебя. Он смог закинуть меня туда прямо из 2017.  
  
В этом есть смысл, даже если слишком сложно полностью осознать концепцию событий, происходящих вне таймлайна. Месяцы, проведённые на борту Вейврайдера, сделали путешествия во времени чем-то привычным, принимающимся без лишних вопросов, и они все пытались особо не вдумываться в детали и всё это научное обоснование. Даже Рип, кажется, не имел всех ответов. В принципе, вообще никаких ответов.  
  
Внезапно он осознаёт весь смысл сказанного Барри. Его не было почти _год_ , и все считают его мёртвым. Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь разогнать оставшийся туман перед глазами и выйти из секундного состояния паники.  
  
— Я благодарен за спасение, Скарлет, но как бы мне не хотелось остаться и поболтать, у меня есть несколько неотложных дел. — Его тон прохладный, но действительно: он не был бы против остаться ненадолго, чтобы Барри рассказал, что же произошло за время его отсутствия, но сперва ему нужно найти Лизу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Барри хмурится.  
  
— Отлично, — протягивает Леонард, что только усиливает недовольство на лице Барри и напряжение в его позе. Очень жаль, но у него нет времени заниматься беспокойством Барри, даже если бы он был в настроении.  
  
Он приподнимает воображаемую шляпу.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Встреча с Лизой проходит так же хорошо, как он и ожидал. Она обнимает его так крепко, что не чем дышать, а затем она почти сбивает его с ног таким же крепким ударом.  
  
— Козёл! Не могу поверить, что ты позволил мне думать, что ты мёртв. — Она потирает ушибленные костяшки, смотря на него. — Что ты думаешь я чувствовала, когда Мик появился здесь и сказал мне? У нас даже не было тела, чтобы похоронить.  
  
Леонард кривится. Мик. Ему предстоит разговор и с ним тоже. И это не та беседа, которую он ждёт с нетерпением.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что можешь вот так заявиться, и я отдам тебе место лидера Негодяев, то можешь забыть, — она сжимает челюсти и скрещивает руки на груди, готовая встретить возражения.  
  
— Даже не мечтал о таком. — Он поднимает руки в знак капитуляции. — Теперь это твоя шайка. Я не имею никаких намерений мешать тебе, сестрёнка.  
  
Откровенно говоря, пытаться держать таких типов, как Мардон и Уокер, в узде не очень прельщает. Возможно, он таки размяк.  
  
Успокоенная тем, как легко он согласился, Лиза улыбается.  
  
— Итак. Флэш спас тебя, а? Не могу сказать, что я удивлена. Думаю, он скучал по тебе. Твой мальчик уже не был таким бойким, как обычно, когда мы сталкивались с ним.  
  
— Он не «мой мальчик», Лиз, — хмыкает Леонард.  
  
Он почти жалеет, что его не было, чтобы посмотреть, как Лиза сражалась с Флэшем. Он может представить, как она бессовестно флиртовала с Рамоном через наушники, заставляя Барри чувствовать себя крайне неловко, будучи посредником между ними, в то время как она тщательно отвлекала его от какой бы ни было кражи.  
  
Ухмылка Лизы становится более озорной, почти испытывающей, как будто его протест лишь подтвердил её предположение.  
  
— Неужели? — поддразнивает она.  
  
Он смотрит на неё и пытается не думать о том, насколько ему нравится идея называть Барри  _своим_ , в животе завязывается тёплый узел, вызванный вспышкой собственничества.  
  


***

  
  
Леонард в Святых и Грешниках играет в бильярд сам с собой и выигрывает, когда чувствует едва различимый сдвиг воздуха позади себя. Он улавливает отражение Барри в зеркальной поверхности вывески и не может полностью сдержать крошечную улыбку, даже если он не пытается повернуться или хоть как-то показать, что осведомлён о присутствии Алого Спидстера.  
  
Он притворяется полностью поглощённым игрой и делает удар, отправляя голубой шар прямо в направлении лузы. Но не успевает он достичь своей цели, как оказывается зажат в чужой руке. Барри лишь улыбается в ответ на хмурый взгляд, брошенный Леонардом в его сторону.  
  
— Решил проведать меня, Барри? — приподнимает бровь Леонард. — Пришёл, чтобы испортить мою игру, или за очередной сделкой?  
  
— Мне кажется, мы оставили этот этап позади. — Барри крутит шар в ладонях, явно волнуясь, как будто ждёт, что Леонард начнет возражать. Когда не последовало никаких протестов, он продолжает: — Я удивлён, что ты всё ещё здесь, на самом деле. Я думал, что ты вернёшься к Легендам. Ты же говорил с ними, да?  
  
— Да. — Леонард подходит к Барри и забирает шар из его рук, пытаясь игнорировать, как едва ощутимое соприкосновение их пальцев посылает электрический импульс по всему телу. Это почти отвлекает его от воспоминаний о встрече с Легендами. Челюсть Мика тесно сжата. В глазах Сары недоверие. Рею явно не по себе. Они были определённо более приветливы в прошлый раз, что он видел их, прямо перед тем как Окулус взорвался. Для него прошло едва пара дней. Грёбанные путешествия во времени.  
  
— Мы договорились, что я пока возьму отгул. — Он пожимает плечами. — Сомневаюсь, что я теперь попадаю в список их любимчиков.  
  
— Ты тот, кто отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти их всех в Точке Схода, — Барри звучит невероятно возмущённым. Как будто и вправду не может понять, почему Легенды ведут себя с Леонардом так холодно.  
  
— И также я тот, кто пытался их убить на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Но это было несколько лет назад, — возражает Барри.  
  
— Не для них.  
  
Он с любопытством наблюдает, как смысл его слов достигает Барри, который как-то весь сдувается.  
  
— Это несправедливо.  
  
— Уж как есть, — слабо улыбается Леонард. — К тому же, я не против задержаться в Централ Сити на какое-то время. Помнишь, что я сказал тебе, когда ты притащил меня в лес в ту ночь, когда я узнал твою личность?  
  
— Что именно? Эту твою речь о том, как тебе нравится эта игра? — насмешливо уточняет Барри. — Серьёзно, ты собираешься вернуться к ограблению банков? — он звучит больше раздражённым, чем разозлённым, как будто мысль о том, что Леонард снова наденет свою парку, возьмёт криопушку и нанесёт Музею Централ Сити очередной визит не более, чем досадное неудобство.  
  
Возможно, Леонарду действительно стоит попробовать, проверить, может, Флэш будет более охотно спускать его шалости ему с рук.  
  
— Заманчиво, но нет, на самом деле, я имел в виду другую часть. Ту, где ты предложил уйти из города, а я сказал, что Централ Сити — мой дом. Это до сих пор так. Всё, чем я дорожу, находится здесь. — Он не смотрит на Барри, когда говорит это, уделяя внимание расстановке шаров на столе, возвращая голубой точно на то место, с которого Барри его взял. Он надеется, что так его слова потеряют хоть немного важности.  
  
Ему не нужно смотреть на Барри, чтобы понять, что он ошибся. Барри несомненно осознаёт весь скрытый подтекст. Его улыбку почти можно услышать, когда он отвечает:  
  
— Всё, говоришь?  
  
Серьёзно, его самодовольство чертовски невыносимо. Леонард поднимает взгляд и наигранно ухмыляется, чтобы приобрести хоть толику небрежной безразличности, которую он носит, как часть костюма Капитана Холода.  
  
—  _Остынь_ , Барри. Нет нужды зазнаваться.  
  
Какого бы там язвительного ответа не приготовил Барри, ему приходится его проглотить, так как Леонард завладевает его губами. В то время как их первый поцелуй был полон отчаяния и упущенных возможностей, этот же стоил всех этих лет сдерживаемого возбуждения и просто оглушал облегчением. Второй шанс, который никто из них не надеялся получить. Тем более Леонард всё ещё не уверен, что заслужил.  
  
Со сторон послышался одобрительный свист, напоминание, что они в публичном месте, на полном обозрении, от чего репутация Леонарда как холодного и неприступного человека скорее всего тает с каждой секундой. Конечно же, ему на это плевать, особенно учитывая, что в его руках невероятно очаровательный супергерой, который похоже сделал своей жизненной миссией спасение Леонарда от всего, включая его самого.  
  
Когда голова Леонарда начинает кружиться от прилива эндорфинов и нехватки кислорода, он неохотно делает шаг назад. Он не отстраняется слишком далеко, последнее, что ему хочется, это создавать между ними лишнюю дистанцию.  
  
Руки Барри сжаты в кулаки на воротнике его кожаной куртки.  
  
— В последний раз, когда ты поцеловал меня, ты как раз собирался отправиться на верную смерть. — Невозможно не заметить, как его пальцы усиливают хватку, костяшки белеют, как будто он пытается не дать Леонарду уйти.  
  
Леонард хочет злодейски ухмыльнуться, но каким-то образом, ухмылка превращается в улыбку — слишком нежную, мягкую и открытую.  
  
— Не волнуйся, пацан, я не планирую уходить. Похоже, ты застрял со мной.  
  
Барри наклоняет голову и тихо, более расслаблено, смеётся.  
  
— Это хорошо, — выдыхает он в губы Леонарда и прижимается в очередном поцелуе.


End file.
